Creeping In
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Nathan Stark x Jack Carter, Lucas tries to creep in the bunker and gets punished in a very unexpected way


**CREEPING IN**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**LANGUAGE: **English

**RATING**: NC17

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money by using them. Pity.

**GENRE**: Established Relationship, Humor, Romance, PWP

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl – thanks for the great work

…

**Creeping in**

**a Djap story**

…

**1: Lucas**

Lucas hurried to follow the driver of the black BMW as quickly as he could on his way to the entrance of the bunker. Dr. Nathan Stark was obviously in a hurry too as it was already pretty late and Lucas knew Zoe's father didn't like it at all if any member of his family was late for dinner.

Because of the late hour Zoe was supposed to be asleep and the sheriff was preparing dinner only for his partner and himself. Lucas knew all this because his partner in crime – S.A.R.A.H. - had called him half an hour ago telling him this would be his only chance to creep into the house to meet the grounded Zoe for some much needed time alone.

Lucas' latest project, which was a device that made him invisible, was a great help to stay hidden from her father and her no less protective new stepfather. So when one of them was at home he had to sneak in behind the other, as he wouldn't be able to open the front door without them noticing, even with S.A.R.A.H. on his side.

He squeezed in behind Dr. Stark as quietly as he could manage and waited patiently until the man had put down his briefcase and his jacket at the door and had strolled over to his lover, who was currently chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

As soon as Dr. Stark reached the kitchen Lucas made his way upstairs to Zoe's room. Unfortunately both men had a really good view to that special door from the kitchen, so he settled patiently to wait, until they left for the living room. But this particular evening it would take longer than he expected. He'd be shocked and mesmerized by the view he would get.

**2: Jack and Nathan**

As a way of greeting his partner Nathan plastered himself against Jack's back, embracing him from behind, while his lover continued to chop the vegetables. From that position it was very easy to proceed to some serious neck kissing.

"Rough day?" Jack smiled content and tender.

A noncommittal nod was the only answer he got, so Jack tried another approach:

"Are you hungry?"

That made Stark grin into his lover's neck as he admitted softly in cliché "Only for you!" He kissed him again, afterwards licking over the sensitive skin and making Jack shudder.

"Stop it!" the sheriff chided softly before adding "Dinner will be ready in a few. Wanna take a shower until then?"

"No. Want to stay here and keep you close." True to his words Stark closed his arms tighter around Jack's torso and got back to kissing his neck. "You smell so good. You been out in the sun?"

"Jogging." Jack confirmed as he put the knife aside before he leaned back into the embrace. He sighed softly, a small content smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I've been thinking of you all day." Nathan's easy admittance clearly pleased Jack to no ends.

"Really? I got the impression all you ever think about is science…" Jack teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Nathan mumbled into his neck before he bit him slightly in warning. Jack yelped indignantly before trying to pull away. Nathan didn't release him though and hissed, pressing his neither regions against Jack's backside.

"I want you."

Jack shuddered again and swallowed hard. He obviously was quite keen on the idea himself and mumbled with closed eyes: "Let's go upstairs. Dinner can wait."

"No. Let's do it here." Nathan contradicted staying put.

Jack started to sputter: "Have you lost your mind? Zoe's upstairs and could come down any moment…"

He got interrupted though by Nathan's calm voice: "S.A.R.A.H.? Is Zoe asleep yet?"

"Yes, Dr. Stark. She has a very difficult test in her Advanced Chemistry Class tomorrow." Only their invisible visitor knew that the smart house was lying. So Stark grinned and commanded:

"Good. Privacy mode then."

The smart house confirmed the command and Lucas heard to his horror the tale telling click of a lock closing: the one which led to Zoe's room of course. His last possible way of refuge was lost to him until those two men decided to take the command back.

"Come on, you can't be serious!" Jack complained meanwhile, still trying to wriggle his way out of Nathan's death grip around his hips.

"Relax! I couldn't stop fantasizing about doing it here all day. I'll owe you."

Jack snorted "If I had a penny..." he couldn't finish his sentence, as his jeans were eased open with expert moves. A knowing hand closed around his already half hard cock, the traitorous organ it could be. Jack moaned softly, for a moment forgetting all rational thought and with it why this was such a very bad idea.

"See, you like it too. Relax and I'll make you feel so good you'll never question me again." The smug grin he could clearly hear behind those words brought the sheriff back to reality though, so he started struggling again. Unfortunately that brought only more room for Nathan's probing hands, as knees pushed him hard against the counter. Suddenly Nathan's right hand slipped between Jack's jeans and his ass, making the blonde gasp.

Only two seconds later a smirk appeared on Nathan's face as he found his way to Jack's secret entrance: "See, you're even still loose for me from this morning."

Jack's mouth turned upwards in a mix between annoyance and amusement: "That doesn't mean you're going to top again. Actually it's my turn as I seem to recall."

"That's too bad." Nathan smirked being aware of Jack quickly losing his inhibitions thanks to his knowing touches "I just happen to know you'd never want to do me down here, so your turn will have to wait."

"What if I object?" Jack asked playfully, interrupted by a slow moan, which he couldn't quite hold back to his annoyance. Nathan's smirk grew even wider as he realized his lover wasn't really contradicting him anymore. This was just playful banter and he relaxed because he knew Jack would allow him to play out his little fantasy.

"Being the bad ass scientist I am I'll force you of course. And afterwards I'll go back to my plans of world domination. You're just the first small step on my way there…"

Jack groaned in mock annoyance: "I always suspected you to have a really evil mind, but no one wanted to believe me."

Jack started to pant and Nathan decided this was the right moment to get this show moving. He wanted more room to navigate his way around his lover's neither region, so he pulled his hands back and shoved the jeans and the shorts down. Before Jack could protest he resumed his stroking motion on Jack's dick only to replace it with a particular tricky move which he knew would break Jack's resistance in no time.

Nathan closed his fist around the head, teasing only the tip of the crown with the slightest movement. As expected, Jack started to moan and his hips began bucking into his grip, so Nathan quickly lifted his free hand to Jack's mouth to smother any forthcoming noises.

When Jack finally started to break a light sweat, Nathan moved in for the kill "Grab the olive oil for me, will you?"

Jack's body grew rigid just as Nathan had expected to happen, so he added "Come on, where do you think I hide the lube on my way from GD to the bunker? And I won't take you dry, so…"

Jack whined, his face a grimace "You know how uncomfortable the oil will be…"

"I'll promise to give you a helping hand in the shower."

Jack snorted "I remember you promising that many times before and in the end GD just decided to blow things up again..."

"I'm not even head of GD anymore. You can't blame me for that…Blame Allie…"

Now Jack sounded really annoyed: "You promised! No 'Allie' in bed…"

"Technically we're still in the kitchen…" Jack rolled his eyes hearing the smirk in his lover's voice.

"Well, either you get some proper lube now or you'll need to find a better promise to make…"

Nathan sighed in defeat "Okay, alright. Fine. You can have your cuff-fantasy in your office."

"With you being the bad boy at my mercy?" Jack asked for confirmation a sudden glint in his eyes. Nathan rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Yes, I promise. Happy now?"

As only answer Jack grabbed the oil and passed it wordlessly on to his partner. Nathan took it and after pouring some of it over his hand he started Carter's preparation. Jack eventually bit his lips to stop from making too much noise. Nathan just had these wicked, wicked fingers that did wonders on Jack's body. After what seemed like endless hours of preparation, Nathan seemed finally satisfied with the result, so he murmured against Jack's neck "Open your legs for me, love."

Jack was way beyond contradicting, so he quickly kicked one leg free of his discarded pants, which still lay pooled around his ankles. Nathan's gentle commands never failed to arouse him beyond measurement, so he hurried to follow the instructions.

"Yeah, that's it!" crooned Nathan's pleased voice directly beside his right ear, the hot breath making Jack shiver. "Come on, you know the drill. Bend your knees for me, Jack."

The sheriff complied with another deep moan while gripping the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turned white, bracing for the first breach of Nathan's cock on his anus.

Jack didn't have to wait long. Instantly Nathan's left hand returned to his mouth to muffle any loud noises, which may come forth without him being able to control them anymore. While Jack was grateful for that as he knew he could be quite loud while making love, a wicked grin appeared on his features. To Nathan's surprise he suddenly licked across the palm and bent slightly forward to suck Nathan's fore- and middle finger into his mouth. The scientist yelped in surprise, then chuckled into Jack's neck while lightly swatting his lover's left ass cheek.

"Stop it! Or do you really want to wake Zoe up?"

As much fun as teasing his bossy lover was, Jack really didn't want Zoe to know what they were doing right now, so he released the captured fingers reluctantly. Nathan placed the hand once again securely over his lover's mouth before his right hand grabbed for Jack's backside.

Even after the sex they'd had that morning and Nathan's ministrations to loosen him up, the initial breach still hurt. Although Jack really liked to bottom, especially for Nathan, it was always this way. Although one wouldn't expect it from his constitution – at least Lucas didn't and he was the only one to judge right now – Nathan was a very considerate lover and knew Jack needed a few moments to relax at first. As he felt Jack's face scrunch up in pain he slowed his entrance, worming his way into his lover's body as gently as he could, murmuring sweet nothings into Jack's ear to distract him. When he was finally buried balls deep in his lover they both paused, Jack forcing himself to take steady and relaxing breaths.

After another moment Jack nodded his assent and Nathan started slowly pulling out and pushing back in. After the first three thrusts Nathan must have found the right angle as Jack's features suddenly changed from discomfort to pure pleasure. The change was accompanied by a deep muffled moan while Nathan's hips instantly started speeding up. He must have been holding back with every ounce of willpower, because he surly was coming undone in his rapid thrusts and frenzy movements of his right hand over Jack's body. Jack didn't seem to mind the sudden change to rough though. Instead he encouraged his lover to even quicker and harder thrusts by pushing his ass wantonly against the body behind him.

Both were panting hard and rutting against each other when Nathan's hand finally wrapped around Jack's hard, and by now steadily leaking, erection, matching his thrusts with well timed counter strokes. Needless to say they didn't last very long after that. Jack needed only five or six more strokes to spill his seed all over his stomach and Nathan's hand, which softly urged him through his orgasm. After a few seconds Nathan resumed the movement of his hips and only a few thrusts later he followed his lover into bliss.

Afterwards, while coming back to their senses, they resumed the position they'd had when Nathan had arrived home: Nathan strongly hugging his lover from behind, while Jack leaned back against his body bathing in his partner's warmth. The only difference was their lack of clothing and general sweaty and stickiness.

With a sigh Jack finally broke the embrace and crouched down to fish on the floor for his discarded shirt to clean himself and his lover, who'd finally slipped from his body.

"You are a very, very sick and dangerous man." Jack murmured teasingly, while cleaning them both up.

Nathan smirked and tucked himself back in, trying to go for a look that didn't show what they'd been doing just a moment before.

"Aw, I love you too, Jack." Was his only answer to that and Jack chuckled along with him. When they both got serious, Jack also dressed but only with his pants, as he didn't want to parade around naked on the way to his shower. Before they made their way to the bathroom for a more thorough clean up, Jack pulled Nathan in for a long and very gentle kiss.

"I do love you, you know?"

Nathan looked very surprised and pleased but also sheepish.

"I don't know if you still will if you know what brought this on."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "You just had to go and break the mood now, didn't you?"

"I'll have to tell you, if you want to know about it or not, especially as I did it to help you."

"Just spill it, Nathan."

"S.A.R.A.H.?"

"Yes, Dr. Stark?"

"Get back to your normal mode!"

"Yes, Dr. Stark."

Jack looked sour as he waited for an answer, but Nathan just shushed him and motioned for him to just listen. Just as the scientist had expected, the door to Zoe's room clicked shut. Jack needed a few moments to process what exactly that meant as he suddenly got it and groaning went beet red.

"Tell me that wasn't Lucas with us over there!" The sheriff lifted a hand and buried his face in, embarrassed and ashamed to no ends.

"I…" Nathan started but was interrupted.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jack looked at his lover with a fierce gaze and accusation in his eyes. "Tell me this wasn't just another episode of your exhibitionist tendencies…" he finally growled in warning.

Nathan lifted his hands genuinely looking sorry and serious.

"It was the best I could come up with in such a short time. You told me to do something, so he would stop using that damn device. "

"And you thought fucking me while he watched would manage that?" Jack stared incredulous at his lover, obviously convinced that Nathan must have lost his mind.

"I'm pretty sure it did. Would you risk seeing your parents-in-law fuck again?" A shudder ran down Nathan's spine, lost in thoughts of Allie's parents. "I sure wouldn't if I could prevent it."

To the scientists surprise Jack didn't grew angry at him. He had fully expected Jack to be really annoyed, to make him sleep on the couch for a week or something like that, but somehow Jack wasn't angry at him. Instead the blonde just shrugged, grabbed Nathan by his shirt and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

"Alright, I'll forgive you. I have to say that was pretty unconventional, but I definitely see your point."

Now Nathan was really suspicious. His lover gave NEVER in that easily and he didn't like the twinkle in Jack's eyes at all. Under his knowing smile he grew uncomfortable waiting for the bomb to drop.

This was so not good.

"So, let's just get my stuff in the bedroom and then we'll be on our way."

Nathan took a deep breath and steeled himself before finally asking

"And where do we go?"

"To the station, of course." Jack smirked, making his way upstairs. "I'll just need to get my cuffs. There'll be a bad boy waiting for my mercy…" and with that he disappeared into his bedroom.

Nathan groaned and made his way over to the BMW. There was no need to make Jack wait when he got in that particular mood. Dinner would just have to wait a little longer.

**3 Zoe**

"Lucas? What the hell's wrong with you? You look awfully pale. Are you alright? Should I call the doctor? _Lucas_? LUCAS?"

**Endless End**

**Finished 30****th**** May 2010**


End file.
